


Autobiography (1000 questions meme) part 2

by NordicPossession



Series: All about me the author [2]
Category: Autobiography - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Series: All about me the author [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176458





	Autobiography (1000 questions meme) part 2

_What are your favorite:_

**16\. Foods:** I have too many to count!  
**17\. TV shows/cartoons:** the Mummy the Animated Series, half of the Transformers cartoons, half of the Star Wars cartoons, the jurassic world cartoon, and the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command cartoon.  
**18\. Movies:** the Jurassic Park series, the Jurassic World series, the Carnosaur series, all other movies that has the main theme having to do with dinosaurs, the Bayformers series, all doomsday/end of the world movies, The Mummy series, the Star Wars series, the Ice Age series, the Incredibles series, a Bug’s Life, the Monsters Inc series, all of the Spider-Man movies, the Hobbit series, the Lord of the Rings series, all horror movies having to do with Demonic Possession or Bodily/Mind Possession of some type like “The Shining”, and the Iron-Man series.  
**19\. Actors:** I have a lot of favorites  
**20\. Actresses:** I have a lot of favorites  
**21\. Books:** anything that goes along with the list of movies that I have on question 18!  
**22\. Artists:** I don’t have any favorites  
**24\. Video Games:** Mario and Monkey Ball  
**26\. Outfits:** I happen to be a very plain modest person  
**27\. Stores:** the only store I like is the Disney store  
**28\. Sports:** I HATE SPORTS!!!!!!!!  
**29\. Colors:** ALL colors!  
**30\. Numbers:** I have no frickin idea......  
**31\. Websites:** none! Even though I have used a lot of websites, I generally hate them because they let people say whatever they want and harass/make fun of random people.  
**32\. Cartoon/movie/TVshow characters:** oh my frig I have a lot!  
**33\. TV Channels:** none  
**34\. Made For TV Movies:** take a look at question 18  
**35\. Comedians:** George Carlin, Bill Burr, Onision, cutefuzzyweasle, The Click, Emkay, Ailurus, GreyStillPlays, and a few more that happen to be youtubers.  
**36\. Comediennesses:** none  
**37\. Hair products:** none  
**38\. Makeup Products:** none  
**39\. Kind of Pens:** if it draws then it is a-okay with me!  
**40\. Kind of Shows:** this happens to be a extremely vague question......  
**41\. Pieces of Jewelry:** what the Ancient Egyptians wore  
**42\. Kinds of Soap:** anything that gets me clean!  
**43\. Kinds of Shampoo:** anything that gets me clean!  
**44\. Game Systems:** gameboy and gamecube  
**45\. CDs:** I don’t use them anymore since all of the music I need is on my iPhone.  
**46\. Snacks:** goldfish  
**47\. Past times:** reading, walking, swinging, singing, writing, creating jewelry, and drawing.  
**48\. Things to do on the weekend:** I don’t have a real job anymore except for my Etsy “job” so I’m not really qualified to answer this question.  
**49\. Magazines:** the ones about science and nature  
**50\. Animals:** cats, raptors (dinosaurs), and tyrannosauridae  
**51\. Favorite Brand of Clothing:** talbots  
**52\. Favorite sweatpants:** I don’t have any sweats


End file.
